


Fresas Con Crema.

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Ice Cream, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Growing up in Jersey, there was never a low on family owned businesses when Gerard, and Mikey wanted to go out to eat. Their mother, although protective, has trusted them enough to roam the streets of Jersey alone with nothing but 10 dollars in their pocket. After the move from Poughkeepsie to Belleville, they had a plethora of new corner stores and restaurants to visit along with some new friends. It was then when frank had introduced the way brothers to 'Auntie Maria’s Heladería' where the group of boys had decided to make it their "go-to" spot everyday after school and nearly all day on weekends. They never got too close to many of the employees there as they don't speak Spanish. It was often an awkward conversation when it came to ordering until a handsome new employee arrived with a soft voice and a halo of curls that makes everyone turn their heads.
Relationships: Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Fresas Con Crema.

Jersey had always been the place to bully about stereotypes. Jersey was always too dangerous to walk alone, you had to hold onto your bag a little tighter each time you turn the corner. But this didn't matter to Mikey or Gerard, Jersey was still their home and it broke their hearts when their mother had told them that they were moving. And those were the most stressful 10 minutes of Donna Way’s life. After calming them down she had explained to them that they needed to move to Belleville as a way to feel safer for her and her children's sake. Although, Gerard is 18 and Mikey's 16 they're still her boys and would hate for something to happen to them as she picked up more shifts at the diner. But after a new job opportunity had arose, she was quick to take it. Good benefits, good pay and a stable job for Donna Way. The only downside is that she has no control of her hours which means the possibility of less time with her children. 

Today was their last day in Poughkeepsie before going off to Belleville. Mikey was a bit more excited than Gerard, as this year was Gerard's last year of high school. Mikey was a sophomore at their old high school but he did have a tough time making friends. The only friends he had were through Gerard as Gerard was a bit more popular and outgoing than Mikey, being a senior and a bit more flamboyant than most boys at that time. Most would even call Gerard progressive but why would that be such a bad thing? Gerard was a little bummed out as he had to leave a lot of his childhood friends behind but he was super excited to explore the new neighborhoods of belleville, and all the wonders it holds before leaving to college. 

The brothers slept soundly as Donna drove the hour and a half to Belleville, waking her sons with small pats to the heads and a hushed voice, making their boys stir from the backseat. They unloaded their personal belongings which wasn't much as it's only the three of them and has been for a long time. Most of their furniture has already been dropped off so a lot less work on their part, thank god. 

Donna had been so busy rushing around and getting things settled in that she had totally forgotten that gerard and mikey haven't had anything to eat since that morning. She rushes downstairs to meet Gerard and Mikey down in the basement, arguing about god knows what. 

"Boys! Boys!," she calls out, hushing them of all their conversation. "I’m so sorry! I have been so worked up about getting everything settled, I forgot to make you boys dinner!" she frowned and wraps an arm around mikey, who reassures her. "Mom, it's fine. Gerard and I can just order pizza." He helps her sit down on the bed, next to Gerard who wraps an around her and comforts her, "Yeah, you've been so busy about the move and worrying about your job. You need to take a break. Mikey and I will order pizza and you can go upstairs and just... relax? We’re big boys now, we can take care of our own. Okay, mom?" She nods and smiles, "My boys are all grown up!" She states proudly, pulling them both into a hug, kissing their heads before heading upstairs. 

Mikey and Gerard go back upstairs to unpack most of their things into the bedrooms; their argument earlier being who would get the basement. Gerard had won that argument with the reasoning that he'll only be there for a few months anyways. Mikey struggled to bring the few boxes he packed with him upstairs, making multiple trips from the living room to his bedroom. After he had brought all the boxes upstairs with him, he went back downstairs to meet with Gerard and discuss their pizza ordering plans. 

No discussions or arguments took place as Gerard always knew what to get for himself, Mikey and their mother. Two mediums, one with spinach, olives, onions and mushrooms and the other halved: one side pepperoni, one side pineapple. Even after many years of living together, neither of them can fathom how the other can live with and without pineapple on pizza. Which brother chose pineapple? That’ll be a secret the world may never find out. 

They looked in the yellow pages and found the number of a local pizza place as it seems that not a lot of chains were available. Hopefully, this was a good choice. They called on the landline and ordered the pizza, Mikey making silly faces at Gerard as he struggled to order, having to shove Mikey to keep him from being a distraction while he ordered.

They ate the pizza when it arrived and thankfully, it was actually not that bad. 

"Write down the number and place," Gerard tells Mikey as he takes another slice from the pizza box that was left for them as their mother had taken the veggie pizza they ordered up with her. Mikey struggled with the pen as he copied the name and number from the yellow pages and clipped it to their family cork board in their kitchen. The boys ate in peaceful silence as the radio played in the background, playing soft music before Mikey heard a familiar guitar riff and asked Gerard to turn it up. 

"Fuck yeah, The Smiths!" Gerard exclaims with a full mouth, disgusting Mikey. He scowled, "Dude, stop, that's disgusting." Gerard just shrugged, swallowing the food that was in his mouth, displayed to Mikey moments before. This Charming Man played quietly in the background as he cleared his mouth before speaking, "So, how do you feel about starting school again? A different school?" Mikey shrugged, a sip from his tab soda. "I’m indifferent mostly since I know how high school will play out. I was excited since I know I’ll have you there but you're so much older than me, and I’ll miss you when you're gone." Mikey rambled on, mumbling the last bit as he looked down at his half eaten pizza, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. Gerard sighs, "Look, Mikey. I know and I’m sorry that I can’t magically go back in time after I was born and convinced mom and dad to immediately have you. But that's just how our life is, plus you need to start being independent. You can't rely on me forever, you know." Mikey nods in agreement as he waits for Gerard to finish what he was saying. "I’ll be moving out soon, starting art school, become an artist. But you already heard me say that about a million times." 

"And I’ll listen a million more!" Mikey chimes in. Gerard smiles as Mikey picks up his piece of pizza and starts eating before his racing thoughts eat away at him again. This weekend is definitely going to be a long one.


End file.
